Wounded body broken soul
by Mrs Potter-Jackson-Holmes
Summary: When Merlin is seriously injured in an ambush, it is up to Arthur to get him back to Camelot. Will they get there in time? And will Merlin make it? Set after Uther's death. Hurt/Merlin protective/Arthur
1. Chapter 1

**A/N hey guys, this is my first Merlin fic and I really like the idea of a hurt Merlin and a protective Arthur. So this is what I came up with. Please review and let me know what you think/what I should ad. So enjoy :)**

They had been separated from the knights of Camelot for no more than two hours when the bandits attacked. Arthur and Merlin had been on a hunting trip with Sir Percival, Leon and Gwaine. They had been separated and were heading back towards their rendezvous when they were ambushed. They came from all sides, spooking the horses, and getting Merlin and Arthur thrown to the ground. Arthur recovered quickly and was on his feet in seconds, already fighting two of the bandits. They were largely outnumbered but Arthur was an excellent swordsman and the bandits weren't particularly skillful. Arthur chanced a glance at Merlin who had gotten to his feet and was, thankfully, being ignored for the most part. Luck seemed to be on their side as random tree branches kept falling on the men, and they were tripping over their own feet.

Merlin was doing anything he could to keep the bandits away from Arthur. He counted at least ten that had already revealed themselves, and could see more hiding in the trees. Merlin had just managed to send a sword flying from the hand of one of the bandits when he heard a shout of warning from Arthur. Before Merlin had a chance to react, he felt pain shoot through his shoulder as something big and solid connected with it, tearing his skin and, as far as he could tell, shattering the bone. He cried out in pain and stumbled forward, but managed to stay on his feet.

"Merlin" He heard Arthur shout.

He tried to get to his servant but three more men came at him, forcing him to fight them.

Merlin whirled around, forcing the pain down, and faced the man that had struck him. He had dark hair, a scraggly beard and eyes that practically begged for bloodshed. He was mounted on the horse Merlin had been riding, a mace in one hand, now dripping with Merlin's blood. He gave Merlin a wicked, toothless grin as he urged the horse forward and started riding back towards the smaller man.

Merlin's eyes flashed and the man tumbled off the horse, which ran the other way. With a shout of fury he got up and lunged at Merlin, who had no time to react. Merlin was slammed into a tree by the bulking man. He cried out in pain again as he felt his shoulder jar and heard bones crack. There was a murderous glint in the other mans eyes.

"You'll pay for that you little rat" He snarled.

Merlin, still winded from the tree, was powerless as his mouth was covered and he was dragged into the surrounding trees. He managed to catch a glimpse of Arthur, still fighting the bandits off. He tried to call out but the hand over his mouth prevented him from doing so. He had to get to Arthur and help him, but could not break free of the mans strong grip.

The man dragged him away from the clearing, and into a deeper part of the woods. He was once again slammed into a tree.

"So we 'ave a little sorcerer on the side of the king do we? Bet 'e don't know watcha really are. Would 'ave ya hanged." The bandit let out a cruel laugh.

Merlin tried to call out for Arthur again, but as he opened his mouth he was slammed into the tree...again. He felt his head connect and his vision was momentarily blurred.

"Ya king ain't here to save ya now is he?" Merlin's eyes glowed again and the bandit was thrown backwards. Merlin tried to run, but was not quick enough. The bandit, on his feet now, caught his arm.

"Why you little weasel" He spat viciously and rammed Merlin's head against the tree repeatedly, until Merlin was sure he was going to pass out.

He could feel his whole body screaming in pain and could feel the blood dripping down his neck, but all he could think about was helping Arthur. Surely he could not hold them off much longer on his own.

He could not get his head to stop spinning long enough to use any magic and was once again powerless as the bandit threw him to the ground.

"I'm gonna enjoy this" He pulled a dagger out of his boot and pinned Merlin's arms down with his legs.

"No one messes with Gregor and gets away with with it."

Gregor, as he was apparently called, with his other hand still covering Merlin's mouth, traced the knife across Merlin's throat. He pushed hard enough to draw little beads of blood, but not hard enough to do any real damage.

Merlin struggled beneath the bigger man, but his strength was quickly sapping out of him, having lost so much blood already. Suddenly an idea came to Merlin and he bit down on Gregor's hand.

He roared in pain and lifted his hand from Merlin's mouth. Merlin once again tried to call out, but was stopped by a hard knee in the ribs.

He gasped in pain as spots appeared in his vision and his his ribs flared with agony.

A moment later, a sword appeared, through the chest of Gregor.

As if on pure instinct he drove the knife into Merlin's thigh, who barely contained a scream.

Gregor fell sideways off Merlin and behind him was a grinning Arthur. His grin dropped, however, when he saw the state Merlin was in.

He crouched down in front of his servant, concern plastered on his face.

"Lord Merlin, are you alright?"

Merlin nodded, even the small movement shooting pain through his skull. His wince did not go unnoticed by the king but at that moment, there were more pressing matters to deal with. Arthur glanced down and realized the dagger was still in Merlin's leg, who had not yet noticed.

He grimaced thinking about what he was about to do, not wanting to put Merlin in any more pain than he was clearly already in. He knew he had to though, and an idea came to him.

"Merlin, I need you to wrap my arm up. One of the bandits cut it and I don't want it getting infected." He said, ripping some of the fabric off his shirt, and holding out his arm that had a small gash in it. Merlin looked at Arthur incredulously. He was usually the last person to admit he needed medical attention. Merlin shrugged, glad he wouldn't have to argue with the young king about it, and got to work wrapping it up.

While Merlin was distracted, Arthur slowly inched his arm towards the dagger in his servants leg, and in one one swift motion, pulled it out. Merlin screamed out in pain and spots appeared in his vision again. He could feel blackness creeping in, and it was all he could do not to pass out.

Once the worst of the pain passed he looked down at the dagger, now in Arthur's hand and realized what had happened.

"Thank you" he croaked out, his mouth parched.

"Come on, let's get you bandaged up and back to Gaius. Can you stand?" Arthur asked, preferring not to let his concern for his manservant show.

"I think so." Merlin replied, trying to ignore the waves of pain, rolling through his body.

Arthur got up, and pulled Merlin to his feet. The sudden movement made Merlin's head spin and his stomach protest. Arthur managed to get out of the way as Merlin lost the contents of his stomach all over the ground. Arthur knew they had to get back to Camelot as fast as possible. Merlin was visibly shaking and what little colour he usually had in his face was gone. On top of that from what Arthur had just seen he probably had a serious concussion

Arthur slung Merlin's good arm across his own shoulders to support him, seeing as he could barely put any weight on one leg, and Arthur really didn't want to carry him if he passed out. They got back to the clearing where they had been attacked, and Arthur's heart sank as he remembered the horses had run away. They were only a half a days ride from Camelot but walking it would take them at least two, and Arthur wasn't sure Merlin would survive that long, given the extent of his injuries.

He gently lowered Merlin to the ground.

"Wait here" he said and strode over to one of the bodies that still littered the ground. He pulled the jacket off it and carried it back over to Merlin and started tearing it into strips to use as bandages. He stopped and watched as Merlin started trying to wrap his head up, wincing as he lifted his arms up. Merlin stopped, noticing his king starring at him.

"Merlin, what on earth are you doing?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" He asked, still struggling with the bandage.

Arthur looked unamused.

"Thank you Merlin, I can clearly see what you're doing, why are you doing it yourself you idiot?"

Merlin looked confused and Arthur sighed.

"I'm not completely useless you know, I have bandaged people before."

Upon seeing the doubtful look Merlin gave him he added,

"Well once, but it can't be that hard."

Merlin dropped his hands to his side, not having the strength to argue. Arthur crouched in front of him and picked up one of the make-shift bandages. He began gently wrapping up the other mans head, not wanting to hurt him. He could feel that Merlin's forehead was far too hot beneath his hands, only adding to his concern.

"I'm no physician so you're going to have to tell me what's wrong and what to do." Arthur said as he finished with Merlin's head.

Merlin shifted into a more comfortable position. It took him a few minutes to focus his thoughts enough to answer Arthur.

"Ok, as far as I can tell, I have at least one broken rib, I think my shoulder has been shattered, and you probably figured, I also think I have a concussion. Plus the cut in my leg."

Arthur winced at the list and started bandaging up all the injuries, while Merlin talked him through it. By the time he finished, the sun was low in the sky, and Merlin was shivering, despite the heat radiating from his skin. This did nothing to reassure Arthur whose concern for Merlin was growing. He grabbed a jacket from another body and slung it over Merlin, who gratefully wrapped it around his thin frame.

"Alright, we need to find a place to sleep the night, and we'll head out at first light for the rendezvous point. It's only a half a days walk from here and even though we were supposed to be there hours ago the knights will most likely come looking for us, and leave someone behind in case we turn up."

"Alright" Merlin croaked out.

Arthur realized that Merlin had probably not eaten, or drunk anything for that matter, since midday. He made a mental note to look for both first thing in the morning. With the amount of blood Merlin had lost he would not last long without water.

"Come on" he said helping Merlin up. This time, he was supporting most of Merlin's weight. Arthur could tell he was struggling to keep his eyes open, and knew they would have to find somewhere nearby to spend the night.

They had only been walking for a few minutes when Arthur found the perfect spot. It was mostly over grown, providing cover for the night, and the ground was softer than everywhere else. He lowered Merlin to the ground again, and set about making a fire.

Once he was finished, the two of them settled down for the night. Merlin fell asleep almost instantly, Arthur however could not. He lay awake for hours worrying about Merlin who lay shivering beside him. Eventually he could no longer resist the pull of his eyelids and he drifted off to sleep..


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I'm so so sorry about the delay. I know I say that all the time, but I have been so busy with schoolwork. But here you are, I hope you enjoy :)**

Arthur woke up just as the sun was starting to peek through the trees. He yawned and stretched out his aching muscles wondering why they were so sore. The events of the day before came rushing back to him and he sat up so fast his head spun. He turned to look at Merlin who, thankfully, was still sleeping. Breathing a sigh of relief, he decided to find water and food before he woke Merlin.

He returned twenty minutes later with both water skins full and a fish that he had managed, with difficulty, to catch. He cooked it as well as he could, knowing they couldn't stay much longer.

He called out to Merlin, hoping it would wake him up. Seeing no response from the younger man, he walked over and knelt beside him.

"Merlin" he said, gently shaking him. His brow furrowed when there was still no response from his servant.

"Merlin" he called out, louder this time as he taped Merlin's face. He continued to tap harder until he was practically slapping his face.

Panic rose on his throat at the lack of response he was getting.

"MERLIN" he shouted this time, shaking him far from gently.

Finally, Merlin's eyes flickered slightly. Arthur sighed in relief as his eyes opened. Arthur knew it should not have been that difficult to wake Merlin. The younger mans eyes were already sliding closed again and Arthur knew if they did, he may not be able to wake him again.

"Come on" he said, pushing Merlin's back up and forcing him to sit.

"I got us some breakfast." He said gesturing to the fire.

Merlin chuckled slightly at the meager size of the fish, but was grateful for the water Arthur handed him.

When they were finished, Arthur went to refill the water skins and they were ready I leave. He helped Merlin up and was once again supporting his weight.

"Alright we should get there just after midday." Arthur said, trying to reassure Merlin.

Merlin merely nodded, using most of his energy to simply stay upright.

They had only been walking for about an hour when merlin croaked out

"Arthur, I need to stop."

Arthur nodded, lowering merlin to the floor and handing him one of the water skins. Merlin took it gratefully, wetting his parched throat.

"We'll stay here for about 10 minutes but then we have to keep moving" Arthur told Merlin, glancing up at the sun. He was sure the knights would have sent someone out looking for them by now, but even so, he would rarer keep going while Merlin had the strength. He was worryingly pale, and Arthur could see a sheen of sweat covering his brow.

"I'm going to climb one of these trees, and see if I can spot the patrol" he told Merlin. It didn't take him long to find the highest tree he could, and scale it's branches, going as high as the branches would allow. From up there Arthur had a much better vantage point. He looked in the direction they were heading, but saw no sigh of the knights. He stayed up there for several minutes, but just as he was about to start his decent, he caught the unmistakable glint of sun on steel. He felt relief wash thorough him, but the relief quickly turned to despair as h realized where he'd seen it wasn't very far from the rendezvous point. Even with the knights horses, and that was assuming they continued in the same direction, it would still be several hours before they met.

With that in mind, Arthur decided they better get moving then, and was halfway down the tree when he heard muffled voices, and what sounded like a groan of pain. He sped up his decent, going as quickly as he dared, and as he jumped out of the branches and swung around, sword in hand, his stomach dropped.

Merlin was on the floor, surrounded by three of the bandits form earlier that had gotten away. It was a mess if fists and boots, connecting with every part of Merlin's body they could reach. With a cry of outrage, he charged forward, and soon all three men lay dead on the ground.

Kicking them out of the way, he quickly dropped to his knees beside the battered body of his frie...no, servant. "Merlin?" He said, shaking him gently, trying not to panic as he took in the state of him. There was more blood now, too much, and he was covered in already forming bruises.

Merlin's mind was foggy, and he could hear Arthur calling him, but he sounded far away. Forcing away the pain that had engulfed his entire body, he opened his eyes. His vision was blurred, but he could just make out Arthur, kneeling over him.

Arthur sighed in relief as Merlin's eyes opened.

"Thank Lord" He said. "Can you get up? Walk?" He asked hopefully. They would never make it to the meeting point in time if he had to carry him. Merlin managed a small nod, suppressing a wince as even the smallest of moments caused him pain. Arthur hid the worry in his eyes, as he helped Merlin sit up, propping him against a rock.

"I don't have anything else to bandage you up" Arthur said, sighing a little as he held one of the water skins to Merlins mouth, getting him to drink some of the water. He would tear up his cloak, but if they were still out here when the sun set, they would freeze to death before Merlin bled out.

"It's fine" Merlin said, mumbling a little, before attempting to stand. "We need to get going"

Arthur helped Merlin to his feet, one hand around his waist, and Merlin's arm over his shoulder. He was supporting so much of Merlin's weight, and the concern only worsened, but it was still faster than carrying him.

They set out slowly, Merlin's limp badly concealed, and more and more weight leaning on Arthur. Despite the hot sun beating down on them, Merlin was shivering, his skin flushed with fever.

It was just passed midday, when Arthur realised Merlin had stopped walking, and was now dead weight against Arthur.

"Merlin?" He said, just the barest trace of panic in his voice, as he set the man down. There was no response, and Arthur shook him slightly. "Merlin? C'mon I don't need to be dealing with your usual stubborn self" He tried, a vain attempt at humour, but it was gone when he realised, Merlin wasn't waking.

He lowered Merlin gently to the ground, his heart pounding. They would never make it back in time if Arthur had to carry him, and Merlin was in no state to be walking, even if he wasn't out cold. Arthur spent a few moments of indecision, before deciding there were no other options. He bent down, slung Merlin over his shoulder before starting off again, praying to the gods Merlin would hold in just a little longer.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I'm finally done with school and have found my motivation to continue on with this fic finally. I know it's been a long while, but I'll hopefully update more regularly now. **

**Also, just as a side note I tried to go back and rewatch, but I can't remember whether Gwaine calls Arthur sire, or arthur when they're alone so i went with sire. **

**And when I say clapped arms I mean that handshake thing they do when they grab each others arms. **

**But, enough of my rambling, I hope you enjoy :)**

Arthur lost track of how long he walked. His entire body ached from the fight the previous day, but having Merlin slung over him for half the day in his armor wasn't helping in the slightest. He knew he couldn't keep going much longer because he would be no use to anyone if he collapsed and the two of them were found by the wrong people. So, reluctantly, as the sun began to dip low in the sky he carefully lowered Merlin to the ground and crouched down beside him. The younger man was still breathing which of course, was a good sign but even without the medical knowledge of Gaius, he could tell merlin's breaths were far too shallow, and with a sinking feeling Arthur realised that his servant might now make it through another night.

He cursed to himself, wondering what in the world was holding up the patrol who should have long since found them, and began setting up a fire to keep the shivering boy warm, and managed to get a little water into him. He covered merling with his cloak, glad he hadn't torn it up for bandages and, waited. It wasn't too long before he heard the sound of approaching footsteps, and twigs snapping under heavy boots. Praying it was the patrol but dreading it was more bandits, he got up quiet as he could, carefully covering merling with some of the lower hanging branches and crept out, sword drawn. He could hear now that whoever it was, they were alone, accompanied by what sounded like a horse. As he heard them approach where he stood, he jumped out from the secluded area, sword at the ready, and felt waves of relief wash over him with that familiar shade of red, and friendly face. Gwaine.

"Gwaine.." Arthur huffed, lowering and sheathing his sword, reaching out to clap arms with the man. "Where the bloody hell have you lot been?" he asked, his concern now back on getting sherlock back to camelot.

"Sorry sire, We ran into trouble and thought you must have too so we doubled back and found the dead me" He explained. "We figured you'd made it out and with your horses you should have been back hours ago so we came looking he explained, eyes darting around in concern.

"Where's merlin?' He asked, momentarily fearing the worst for the young sorcerer.

"We were attacked, he's in bad shape and we need to get him back to gaius" Arthur told him urgently, already heading back into the secluded spot he'd left the young man. "I'm taking your horse and we're going to ride back to camelot. You meet up with the others and tell them to head back to" He ordered, reaching merling. Gwaine felt the breath leave him, seeing the state his friend was in.

"Alright, it's not far from here, you should make it in time" Gwaine said urgently as he lifted merlin's unconscious body and carried him out, helping to make sure he was rugged up and settled on the horse in front of arthur so the man could hold him in place.

"Goodluck" He finally said, and the two were off.

Arthur rode harder than he had in his life, as though the very fires of hell were chasing him. He knew the horse was likely exhausted from the extended trip but he wasn't going to lose merlin now that he was so close. And the only thing that reassured him were the ragged sounding breaths still coming from the man. Despite the pace at which he rode, and that in reality it wasn't long at all, it seemed to take an age before Arthur finally entered the gates to the citadel and eventually those that lead to the castle.

From that point on everything seemed a blur. He shouted for guards and for someone to fetch gaius, as more people still helped merlin off the horse, arthur jumping down after him. A stretcher was brought out, the concerned faces of Gaius and Gwen, questions that seemed little more than a dull roar in his ears, the exhaustion setting in as his concern peaked. Somehow, the four of them ended up in merlin's home, the young man on a bed being treated by the court physician who rambled off diagnoses' that meant nothing to arthur, and he found himself forced into a chair, a cup of steaming soup pushed into his hands and a blanket wrapped around his shoulders. It was only then that he realised that not once had he taken his eyes off merlin, and it was Gwen who had taken care of himself.

"Go help gaius" He told her, in a voice that brokered no room for argument. Gwen, who had often cared very little for being ordered about, hesitated, than gave him a short nod, going to do as she was told.

"Will he be alright?' Arthur asked, trying to keep his tone that which he would use for any of his subjects. Merlin wasn't his friend, he tried to convince himself. He was simply concerned because the young man had been injured on his watch. He should have protected merlin, god knew he was about as useless at protecting himself as a child. But, it seemed, he fooled neither Gaius nor Gwen.

"If he survives the night, he may just pull through" Gaius told him, voice and face laced with concern for his young ward, and the state he was in. All he could do was pray that merlin's magic aided his recovery, because if t didn't he knew better than anyone that it was a long shot the young man would survive.

"Sire perhaps sire, perhaps it would be best if you went and got some rest. You've been gone nearly three days and Merlin is in good hands now" Gaius said gently, but Arthur shook his head, almost despondently. "I'm staying" He said firmly, and no matter what the two said, nothing could stop him from settling in with his eyes on the reassuring rising and falling of merlin's chest, knowing this was going to be a long night….


End file.
